Basic casings of electronic devices (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and multimedia players) may include a composite surface cooperatively formed by a flat outer surface and four sidewalls. A surface treatment method for such a basic casing may be complicated. Under some circumstance for example, a protective film is required to be formed on and fully wrapped around the composite surface via a surface treatment method to protect the electronic device from being damaged. The protective film may also need decorative patterns.